Cookies
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: dedicated to all who reveiwed my stories
1. Chapter 1

A friend gave me a cookie and this idea was spawned.

Disclaimer: I don't own beast wars wish I did but I don't.

Can u believe I have to go on a collage taster day on my birthday life is unfair (

Now here it is the one the only Cookies by the one the only freefall-gypsy

Summary: Now the predacons are in for a shock this is the reason Optimus doesn't let Cheetor have a certain food item

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"cough"ha. Sorry got a bit carried away love you all and I just got to say there will be a song in this fic though it ain't really a sonfic and the first person to write a review as well as the next 25 will each get a fanfic dedicated to them Enjoy.

_**COOKIES**_

It was a day just like any other on prehistoric earth the birds were singing the brook was babbling and gunfire was blazing the Maxies and the Preds leered at each other and they yelled at each other. Best friends Waspinator and Cheetor came up. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Waspy what are they up to now?" Cheetor asked his best buddy.

"Don't know Cheets." Replied Waspy.

Hey, what are you arguing about? Asked Cheets ( I'm going to use their nicknames it's easier)

Yezzzzz what is yelling about? Waspy seconded.

We are arguing which of you two is the hardest to take care of. Megs explained.

Really? Well why don't me and Waspy here swap sides for a month then all of you can decide who is the most difficult HEHEHEHEHE. Cheets smirked and laughed evilly

Ok I guess so Optimus mused

Yessssssssssssssssssss an excellent idea Megs Boomed.

Ok then it's settled see ya ratface, bye big green, dinobutt ,and all you others see you round Waspy Cheets shouted over his shoulder.

Bye-bye cat-bot. Waspy said.

This will be exciting and interesting hmmm He…he…he… (what is Cheets thinking. I can also explain why Waspy talked normally but that will be explained a little later.)

You will need a new name pussy-cat Megs proclaimed ( big word woooooooooooooo)

Hmm… I know I'll use my old name it is scary after all Cheets thought out loud

What Maxies think is scary usually isn't scary. Quickstrike said matter-o-factly

What was your name Tabby? B . A

Nightslash …

Cliffie, good stuff isn't it can anyone guess were I got the name from all flames will be used to cook marshmallows' for my muse Spider-cat to feast upon. )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: course I don't own beast wars cause if I did in beast machines Cheetor wouldn't be such a stick in the mud .

Claimer I own the plot I herby © it .

On with the fic

"Gasp" - all -

Blimey that is a scary name Fr a Maxie . Quickstrike shuddered

Indeed it is …but why is it so familiar? Megs

Maybe because I am a familiar Bot Megs. Cheets explained

How is that possible?

Because I use to be well I wouldn't say use to seeing as how I still am …

Oh get on with it Black-Arachnia

I was, "legs". Anyway as I was saying I am half Pred but I got raised by my Mother and since Nightslash is a bit of a scary name for a Maximal so she named me Tarne

Guardian? Megs

Yep…Now then how do you have fun around here? Cheets asked.

Play Poker Puss-cat Quickstrike

Is there anything to eat? Cheets asked his stomach growling.

I was going to make energon cookies for the colony. Would you like to help? Inferno inquired.

Sure Optimus doesn't let me have Cookies ever. Cheets said sadly

Why? Megs asked curiously

I don't know Cheets shrugged

Then he snickered but the Preds didn't notice

You can have some cookies then Megs announced

Yeah cookies Cheets said

Let's go get some cookies for you cat Inferno said to Cheets

Inferno and Nightslash went into the Darkside's Kitchen and quickly whipped up a batch of cookies. Inferno handed Nightslash a big cookie. Nightslash gulped the cookie down

He looked happy for a moment then something strange happened he got a strange faraway look in his optics he started to snigger then to giggle then to chuckle then out came a full throated belly shaking laugh it was a jolly sound at first but soon it turned eerie and Inferno shuddered scared suddenly Nightslash stopped the silence was deafening then suddenly…

**COOKIES ** Cheets Yelled

Startled Inferno jumped half a mile in the air and landed in a heap on the kitchen floor.

Nightslash took off at impossible speeds …

Whoa tabby what's the rush? Asked B.A

Hilegsbyelegsseeyouaround Cheets said too fast for her to catch what he was saying.

Nightslash tore around the corner and out of sight leaving a stunned Black-Arachnia in his dust. Nightslash raced passed the other Preds

Jdfhgrfhikfhfkhfgdffdhfdhfdkhfdghfjhffgh Cheets garbled.

This time when he spoke it was way to fast to even have been thought about it was utter nonsense.

Ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkay said Rampage scratching his head

Meanwhile at the Axalon

"CRASH" "BANG"

Primus helps us.

At the Darkside's kitchens

More cookies work faster or I'll blast'ya

The Preds sped up making cookies whole piles of them sat by Megs throne which Nightslash was laying on but kept fidgeting because he was still his hyperactive evil self

Piles and piles of cookies piled up higher and higher Nightslash liked his lips his wild wide-eye expression grew wilder and eviler and then he burst into his evil song

I am evil

Evil am I

I eat lots of cookies

Everyday

And

Everynight

I am a wide-eyed wild staring feral beast

Evil am I

I am evil

I am eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllll

This is perfect I will rule the Preds & Maxies …..

Megatron patched a link through to the Axalon luckily Nightslash was to busy eating to care

Cliffie, spider-cat is getting hungrier just thought I'd let you know.


	3. AN Sorry

Freefall-gypsy: "I'm sorry I Haven't Updated recently but I have lost my USB with all my stories on it."


End file.
